


Cold Iron Winterization Anthology (Intro and part 1)

by DrgnmastrAlex



Series: Cold Iron Winterization Anthology [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: This is the introduction and first part of a fun, sexy anthology series called "Cold Iron Winterization".  In this anthology series, there will be individual stories that cover the lives of normal people living day to day in Cold Iron after the FIF and the MagiTech Rangers have made themselves known to the world.  Each story within the anthology is dedicated to a particular individual and their gradual seduction and indoctrination by the Fae Invasion Forces.  This anthology series is canon to the main story, so anything here is happening while the Rangers do what they can to prevent the FIF's goals....the only problem is that Kyoko is playing a separate game from the Rangers, one that will have long-lasting consequences.  Some of which may even show up in the main story in time...~
Series: Cold Iron Winterization Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904932
Kudos: 3





	Cold Iron Winterization Anthology (Intro and part 1)

“Today, I have something special for you all, darlings.” Kyoko grinned. She was seated on the throne that Tethas sat on when giving decrees in the Fae Invasion Forces' base of operations. His throne. If he were to chance upon this sight, he would undoubtedly call for Kyoko's removal from the FIF, and a fitting punishment for such a display of contempt for his position.

But he wasn't here. Kyoko was. You are, dear audience. And the tricksy Fox-Fae has some delightful news for you all.

“Fufufufufu~ Oh dear, my pet writer is taking on some whimsical traits! Perhaps I'm rubbing off on them too much? This was their idea, after all...”

A hearty chuckle resounds in the empty room as she adjusts her position to lounge on the throne.

“Ah yes. As you can see by the title of this series, this will be a special and fun trip down a side of the events in Cold Iron you wouldn't normally see. This, much like the Filler Episodes, is meant to accompany the main story. But it diverts from everything else in that you, dear audience, will get to see the everyday life of Cold Iron's citizens following the FIF's and Rangers' public reveal.”

Her lips take on a cute smile as she looks at you with a twinkle in her eye.

“Cold Iron's citizenry cannot deny that the Fae exist, and that the Rangers are there to fight them and keep humes safe from being turned into perfect, sexy, immortal Fae-kin~ Of course, I control RBS, but to turn such a resource into a simple anti-Ranger propaganda wing would draw too much attention, and despite Fae attitudes towards you lot, some of you are able to make inferences that would jeopardize our operations. You aren't all complete fools, fufufufu~”

Her expression turned a bit more conspiratorial as she continued. “Rather than do something dreadfully simplistic and contrived, I chose to use RBS as a resource for something more beneficial to both the Fae and the Rangers. Of course, this comes with strings attached for the wonderful people of Cold Iron whose attachment to RBS is a point of pride. Such attachments and pride are things we take great joy in twisting and exploiting~ Come see the first to fall prey to my machinations~ Then come back to see more, fufufufu~”

Kyoko gets up from the throne as a book appears in her hands. She opens it and lets it flit about, before turning into a tablet for those of you in the audience to watch. The standard media apps are there, of course, but you also notice that there's one associated with RBS that is glowing a bluish white. Pressing it opens the app up, showing the RBS logo: the letters 'RBS: Resourced Broadcasting Services' appear in a dark blue font against an orange circle for a background. As it loads, the logo glitches, and the dark blue font seems to freeze over as icy blue replaces its color, and the orange of the circle is leached out to leave white. Most startling is that the letters shift and meld, until the former logo and lettering is replaced with 'KBS: Kyoko Brainwashing Station' with a silvery snowflake set behind the words and letters on the white circle background.

“Fufufufu~ I hope you enjoy my gift!” she calls out. “I'm a busy fox after all. So many plots, and I already host Bad Ends, so I made this just for you~ Whenever a new entry in the anthology is ready for your viewing pleasure, you'll receive a notification. See you in the next main chapter or Bad End~”

The wintry Fae-Fox disappears, and you find yourself returned to your computer, the tablet in your hands. The episode is starting...

Kyoko's Winterization Anthology, First Story: A Moderator Gets Administrated in Proper Fae Worship

“Thank you for your time, MagiTech Rangers. We appreciate all that you've done for the city thus far. Are you sure you can't show us a peek under those helmets?”

The interviewer chuckled with a bit of mirth as the multicolored heroines shifted a bit in their seats. Yellow and Green seemed to go along with the humor, drawing a grin from one Thomas Becker, who was watching a recording of the original stream alongside some of his friends and acquaintances on a private chat server that he was a moderator for.

coolboarder1992:im tellin you drome yellow is trish

MarkiPoo22:hahaha Yeah right. That's not Trish my dude, she'd never be that awkward.

0ppenh31m3rsCAT:there's nothing saying she is, but there's nothing saying she isn't. Trish hasn't been streaming as often, and it all started a couple of weeks or so before she showed up at that fashion show.

iShipVelma:lucky trish isn't here, you know that she doesn't want talk of that on here

HaruIsBestWaifu:Ooh what if the Fae grabbed her that night! You know, the night where she had to cut the stream short. Drome, did you ever find out who those guys were?

“Dammit Haru, why do you have to ask that?” Thomas muttered aloud, and quickly fired off a response.

THEterrorDrome:no I didn't, I'm pretty sure I said the same thing constantly for a solid two weeks after that happened. Gal just told me that things were cool, and that she had to talk to some suits who were looking into some weird shit in the area of town she lived in. She said that she couldn't move out because of how those guys were more active afterwards, and she didn't want to draw suspicion because that'd cut into her streams.

He gave additional details since the first big reveal of the Fae and the Rangers. Patricia had confided a bit more in him since that whole fashion show incident, and told him that the Rangers, at the insistence of the U.S. Government, had taken her to be tested and checked. Afterwards, she was given an all-clear and told not to say anything. Of course, that was prior to the second attack at the Convention Center. After that, she was contacted by the Feds and told to just avoid major areas in Cold Iron.

HaruIsBestWaifu:Got to say, Trish was sexy as hell when the Fae got her that night. Got me good and lewd~

Thomas quickly fired off a warning in response. Most of the fan server chat was understanding and respectful after the first few days following her return from that ordeal. Granted, some bans and kicks had to be doled out, and a couple had to be blacklisted because they really seemed fixated on her as 'Pretty-Sha', and kept calling her that while saying how gorgeous and dominant she was.

His mind wandered back to that broadcast, when a few members started spamming at everyone to check RBS's coverage of some fashion show because crazy shit was going down, before it escalated when Patricia showed up. He got on in time to see her standing on stage looking really pretty in that dress, then what was later revealed by the Rangers to be a 'Fae-kin' turning her into some glamorous model that...

“Dammit...”

God, she really looked drop-dead gorgeous like that, and whenever he recalled that image, it turned him on. Then he'd have a hard time focusing for several seconds as that gold and silver glimmer of her skin and her perfect beauty dazzled his mind. It was as vivid now as it was when he saw her on live broadcast. He felt hot, that same kind of heat you might get when you feel a major pull of attraction and desire. But below that... something felt off. A bit chilly, a prickly sensation that was just as pleasant as that desire.

Thomas forced his hand into a fist, letting the slight pain of gripping his fist so tight divert him from the heady daze. He held it for several seconds before feeling those prior sensations pass, and a small ache briefly pulsed in his knuckles and fingertips before those too passed. It wasn't the first time he had done this, but the occurrences could be counted on one hand. He hoped that it wouldn't become a regular thing.

A week later, and with another Ranger and FIF exchange occurring, the occurrences of his fantasies had increased. The first attack on the Convention Center had been almost two weeks ago by this point, yet that image of Prett... of Patricia altered was still as vivid as the night he had seen it over broadcast. But if that was all that was plaguing him, Thomas would have been grateful.

The past two nights had left him in an odd mental fugue during the day. He felt listless and distracted. He also noted that when the night came, he felt a sense of anticipation and restlessness as he went to bed, despite feeling tired. He would quickly fall asleep, and in his dreams... someone was there. He wouldn't be aware of them at first as he dreamed, but eventually he would feel a presence, and a feeling of arousal as he recognized that someone was pursuing him in his dreams.

A game of cat and mouse would ensue, where he tried to dodge and evade what was hunting him, only for him to feel a dominant, predatory, and sensual being grab him at the last moment. He'd awake in the morning, feeling his manhood throb pleasantly as the memory of the dream dissolved in the sunlight. He got the impression that it was Patricia as... as she was when she had been turned by the Fae that night. At least, whatever was chasing him had that sense of allure and power. A dress. White and light blue. Sparkling ice. An elegant, confident, feminine laugh.

He felt... off. Like something was taking something from him that he needed to function, but a slight shiver and icy prickling in his core and spine pulled him away from those thoughts. At least it was Saturday, so he could just relax and keep an eye on himself. If he was still feeling off by the end of the day, he'd call a doctor the next morning to get checked on, and maybe get a referral to a psychologist.

As the day drew towards noon, a quick check of the fan server would dash those plans. He saw that there was a ping to all moderators and admins from Patricia, and as he checked the message, he started getting several direct messages trying to get his attention. He ignored them briefly to see what it was that Patricia needed to tell them all.

GalTremendous98:Sorry guys, had an issue with one of the capture cards for the stream, it's dead. I'm doing an emergency dash to get a new one at that specialty electronics shop in midtown. I need you guys to tell everyone that the stream is going to be tonight so I can get it hooked up and tested. I'll hit you up for troubleshooting if there's something up.

“Well damn.”

Thomas knew that this kind of failure happened at times, but Patricia was lucky that the place she spoke of had a replacement in stock. He checked in with Mike, a fellow on-and-off moderator and a streamer who had collaborated with Patricia on multiple occasions to see what was up.

THEterrorDrome:Jesus Mike, what's the fire about?

MiiiiiiikeTheTV!!:Another Fae attack, and the Rangers are fighting her. Lot of people getting roped in, and get this, the Fae made somebody a gamer girl-like who turns people into 'subscriber bots' and video game characters.

That sounded completely ridiculous. Then again, the attacks done by the Fae had been pretty ridiculous, so he quickly flipped over to a live RBS stream. He was treated to multiple windows featuring the Rangers fighting bizarre and sexy bodysuited female figures with emoticon masks and numbers on their masks. Plus someone who clearly had an image of a 'gamer girl' and took it to satirical levels, even if she was pretty cute.

The silver and gold glimmer of her skin, and her pointed ears, indicated that it was yet another Fae, touting herself as Controllette. The campy name aside, cold and warm pleasure squirmed through his core and up his spine as Thomas watched. Her movements, and those she turned into sexy female game characters, held his gaze far more than the multi-colored fighters trying to defeat her. Only when MagiTech Black was turned into a Fae-touched did his vision take her in, and the erotic tension in his body tightened further.

“fufufufufu~”

That laugh seemed to come from afar, yet it commanded his focus. He took notice of the haughty, lovely chuckle, feeling that tension tighten. He felt impossibly hard now, yet his body was lagging in how it responded to him. Everything seemed to slow down despite the fight on the broadcast carrying on without intervention. A misty fog filled Thomas's mind, and finally, the voice that had laughed in his dreams deemed it appropriate to speak to him.

“Look at you. Rock hard with a dull mind, watching perfection with such a cute, entranced gaze~”

Parts of his mind roiled in protest, pushing Thomas to speak up and rebuke the voice. But the misty fog in his mind thickened in a preemptive manner to cloud the thoughts and intent he needed to do so.

“Ah-ah~ No speaking unless I permit you, hume. Unlike the Rangers, you have not earned such a privilege. You have no power, I do.”

Her dominant tone made that arousal squirm some more inside him. He didn't notice how the computer monitor he was watching the broadcast off of was crusting up with light amounts of frost, along with the windows of his room. The room had dropped by twenty degrees Fahrenheit as it grew chillier, yet that cold seemed to not be an issue. He felt warm. And the frosty pleasure seemed to make him feel warm and good as it fed off the drop in temperature.

“Good. It seems I didn't need to play another game of cat-and-mouse in your dreams tonight. I suppose being so enamored with Patricia... ah, I should say 'Pretty-Sha'~... well, that would make things easier if her glamour dazzled you~”

The broadcast showed the battle turning around, as Patricia took the lead in dealing with Controllette. But the frost completely iced over the screen, obscuring the feed save for the RBS logo in the corner. Thomas didn't look at it as he stared ahead in an erotic daze, but in his periphery, the logo shifted and changed. Its colors altered, text turning from blue to light blue, while the orange circle backdrop of the logo turned white and gained a silver snowflake set in it, and the 'R' turned into a 'K'.

“I'm pleased to see that my efforts in altering the broadcast signals coming from RBS are working as intended. It's still weak, but it is having an impact, and that effect will grow in time. But you... oh, you are special~”

The logo expanded to fill the screen, and Thomas's vision.

“By my estimates, there's a good number of people like you in Cold Iron. Individuals who are vulnerable to the glamour of a Fae and those we alter.” she spoke, and now Thomas's attention was fully on her words. They were all that he could hear in his entranced state, but subconsciously he could focus on them as actually being there, and the owner of the voice as someone addressing him.

“People like you are sensitive to our presence. There is a certain openness towards magic and denizens of the mystical and preternatural you hold. If you were in a period of time where you could be trained to tap into that, you would be able to defend yourself from me. To a point. But you humes have long since abandoned the concepts of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural as regular occurrences in your world. They are just legends, myths, silly notions from an uncivilized era of your people's history. Isn't that right~?”

Thomas lightly nodded his head, and as if to reward him, Kyoko's visage faded in on the frosted-over screen. As soon as he saw her, he knew she was the entity from his dreams. His body thrummed with pleasure and need in response, eliciting a soft hiss of desire.

“Mmmh~ You've been softened up nicely, darling~ My name is Kyoko. What's yours~?”

“...T-Thomas...Becker.” he sighed. His breath came out in a fog.

“Fufufufufufu~! Oh, dear~ Normally, I couldn't take the offered name of an entranced hume. But you aren't simply entranced, are you, darling? You've got that nice wintry bug~ You've got the Fae Fever, darling~!”

Her taunts served to elevate his need and lust, causing him to moan in response. Answering his desires, Kyoko pressed against the frosted screen, easily slipping into his room and appearing before him. He gazed up at her as one of her tails snaked around his neck to make a fluffy, soft collar for him.

“OoOUuhh~!”

“That's right~ This is the sensation of your servitude. Soft, comfortable, beguiling~ You can feel it, can't you? That this marks you as mine, Thomas. You're my pet now, and a good pet to your Mistress~”

“mmmmMistress~” He shuddered heavily as he closed his eyes, guided by the conditioning from those past two nights to drop to his knees. His reward for compliance was a hearty laugh at his expense from Kyoko as she slid a finger under his chin.

“Even after my tail leaves your neck, that feeling of my ownership won't. Soft, fluffy fox tails. Chilling, beguiling frost filling your mind and soul. The pull of attraction that comes from the call of gold and silver shimmering skin. You are now a Fae-slut~ Thank me, darling~”

Thomas shivered in delightful cold and thrumming lust. His eyes were still closed, but it didn't matter. He knew his Mistress's visage. It was ingrained in his mind's eye now, and his dreams would revolve around the Fae kitsune from this point onward as he yearned to serve.

“Thank you, Mistress Kyoko...~”

Her tail slipped away, yet for a brief moment he felt something tighten and glow around his neck before it hid itself away.

“Fae-slut.” His eyes opened, revealing a soft glow. He rose to his feet as Kyoko addressed him. “I know you are a confidant of Patricia Jefferson. You will serve me for a time as eyes on her activities, and you will do what is necessary to guide others close to her to becoming Fae-sluts like you. Every mind that falls to me will give you immense pleasure upon your success. You will also tell me everything that you know about the workings of the sites and equipment she uses, as well as what her colleagues and rivals use. You exist to subvert and betray your fellow humes, and to derive pleasure from such acts.”

“Yes Mistress Kyoko...”

“When the time is right, you will receive the greatest reward a hume could receive: immortality, beauty, perfection. You will become Fae.”

Pure pleasure shifted through his form as that reward was promised to him. A simple Fae-slut like him could receive no higher honor. He was so hard now, and his lust was nearing its peak.

Kyoko chuckled, stepping in to look him in the eyes, allowing Thomas to take in her perfection.

“Remember my face, Thomas. Remember the smoothness of my touch. Remember the softness of my tail around your neck. Remember the scent of fresh ice and snow as it freezes up each cell and synapse in your pitiful Fae-slut mind~ Dream of me, day and night. Pleasure yourself to me. There is no other who can fulfill your needs and give you purpose. You Obey the Fae~”

A shuddering moan passes his lips as her words become his truth. “I Obey the Fae~”

Kyoko smiled wickedly. She wouldn't need to tell him to repeat those words as a mantra. All Fae-sluts knew it in their souls~

She turned away, letting Thomas simmer in his lusts and submission for a time as the Fae re-entered the television screen to use it as a portal back to RBS. She had her first sleeper agent among Cold Iron proper, and others would follow as their lusts and their conditioning from RBS's signals and broadcasts called to her.

“'Resourced Broadcasting Services' is far too stiff, anyway. I'll have my 'Kyoko Brainwashing Station' soon enough~ Fufufufufufufu~!”

End of First Story


End file.
